Dinner For Two
by xXTheNightWatchManXx
Summary: Cute little one shot. Haji looks out for Saya yet again, learning something about her he hadn't known before.


"Haji? Is that you?" Saya poked her head out the door of the abandoned mansion they were currently staying in. Her chevalier appeared in front of her, his long black hair hanging in his face. Saya moved out of the way so that Haji could come in, "What did you get?"  
He lifted a paper bag, "Rice. I hope that's alright."  
She smiled at him. "That's great." She walked back into the room and pulled Haji down on the couch beside her. She plucked the bag from his hand and placed it on the table, laying down and putting her head in his lap.  
"Are you tired?" Saya shook her head. Hesitantly Haji added, "Are you thirsty?" She sighed and shook her head once again. "Saya you haven't had your transfusions in weeks, nor any other means of acquiring blood."  
She sighed once again, "Haji I'm fine just tired. I don't need blood." She tried to stand but was pulled back down again, landing on Haji. "Haji let me up." She turned to see her chevalier pulling his hair away from his neck. Her vision turned red and she started to lean forward into him before catching herself and pulling away. "Haji don't-" She stopped when she felt him push her head into his neck and she couldn't hold back any longer. Saya sunk her teeth into his throat, allowing the hot red liquid to pour into her mouth.  
Once she was done she pulled away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and them licking the blood off it. Haji looked down at her, "Better?" She nodded and turned away, leaning back into him. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him questioningly. "I made you drink my blood."  
She sighed, smiling, "It's alright, I needed it anyway."  
A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "So you admit I was right yet again?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Don't push it." After a while he started rubbing her stomach. He thought she must have liked it because she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Saya sighed contently. He suddenly brushed her side and she yelped, jumping in her place.  
He smirked, "Are you ticklish my queen?"  
She frowned and pulled her arms in front of her stomach, "No, don't be silly."  
He raised an eyebrow and wiggled his fingers over her sides, "Are you lying to me Saya?"  
She fought to hold in her giggles, "Of course not."  
"Are you sure?" Hajj moved his hands under her shirt and tickled her stomach. She squealed and squirmed, trying to get away from him. "It's not nice to lie to your chevalier."  
"Haj-Haji stop!" She laughed, trying to push his hands away. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop!" She finally broke free and jumped to the other side of the couch, trying to catch her breath. She glared at him, "That wasn't nice Haji." He tried to reached forward but she kicked him back with her foot. Before she knew what happened he has grabbed it and was holding it tightly. "Oh no, no no no!" she tried kicking him off but he only grabbed the other foot and tucked them under his arm.  
"It's not nice to try to kick your chevalier. Perhaps I'll punish you." He said, his mouth pulling into an awkward, normally unused smirk. He ran his finger tips over the bottoms of her feet and fought to keep hold of her as she jumped. He tickled her feet while she kicked and screamed and laughed.  
Finally she had an idea and cried out, "Ow Haji you're hurting me." He immediately let go of her and she jumped up and started running through the house. Haji followed close behind. Saya ran into a room and turned around, ready to run back out the door. She had run into a bedroom with no other door leading out, unlike all the other rooms in the building she had gone into. Haji grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder and kicked the door closed. He placed her gently on the bed, holding her down with little force.  
"That was not very smart Saya. Now I may keep this up all night, you know I don't require sleep."  
She giggled at the playful threat, knowing he would never actually do it. He Leaned on his elbow and placed a hand on her stomach, slowly moving it, tracing circles. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the pillows, knowing that he would soon attack but just enjoying the feeling. He tightened his arm around her but instead of attacking he bent his head down and kissed her neck. She gasped and reached up her hand, placing it on the back of his head. His nose trailed along her jaw as his lips made there way to hers. Once there they hesitated, pondering whether he was being to forward with his queen. After a moment she got impatient and pulled his head away from hers for a second before crashing her lips into his. When they pulled away they were both breathless.  
She cupped his cheek with her hand, "I love you Haji."  
He stared longingly into her eyes, "And I love you Saya, my queen." Just then her stomach growled and she blushed. Haji chuckled quietly and lifted her into his arms, carrying her back to where their dinner was waiting for them.


End file.
